Le bal de printemps
by Alice-East
Summary: "Il scrutait la foule à la recherche d'une chevelure flamboyante. Cela faisait déjà un petit bout de temps qu'il l'observait à la dérobée."
Petit one-shot écrit durant de longues heures de lele anglaise. C'est un peu un AU dans un sens car les caractères différent un peu et que l'époque veux de changer certaines choses. En esperant qu'il plaise, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui sont à moi.

 **Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages de Chris Carter!

 _ **Le bal de printemps.**_

Il scrutait la foule à la recherche d'une chevelure flamboyante. Cela faisait déjà un petit bout de temps qu'il l'observait à la dérobée. Les gars l'a surnommée la reine de glace. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas facile à approcher. Elle apparut soudain, la foule d'élèves s'écartant sur son passage comme la mer Rouge l'avait fait pour Moïse. Il était en plein milieu de sa trajectoire, mais il en avait cure. Il s'avança, mais avant qu'il soit arrivé à son niveau, elle disparaissait dans un des couloirs de l'aile scientifique du lycée. Fox Mulder soupira. Encore loupé. Pratiquement un mois qu'il essayait de l'approcher, et autant de temps qu'il échouait. Elle était arrivée en début d'année dans l'établissement, et elle s'était très vite fait remarquer. De par son intelligence, mais également par son physique. Une petite rousse au visage fin, et aux yeux bleus remplis d'une expérience dont personne n'arrivait à mettre de nom dessus. Cette fille était un mystère à elle seule. Elle avait un frère aîné qui était dans la même classe que lui, William Junior plus connu sous le nom de Bill. Et une sœur, Melissa, qui avait un an de moins que lui et traînait avec les filles de la mouvance « paix et amours, les cristaux c'est cool », des trucs de filles quoi. Junior et lui n'étaient pas proches, ils étaient même complètement opposés. Fox aspiré à devenir profiler et avait un penchant pour les extraterrestres. Bill lui voulait rejoindre l'US Navy comme son père et était le type le plus croyant qu'il lui est été donné de rencontrer.

Les Scully s'étaient tous faits remarquer pour leurs cheveux roux dès leur arrivée, mais Dana était le centre des discussions. Elle ne s'était liée d'amitié qu'avec peu de personnes et n'était pas pour autant introvertie. Elle avait mis tous les gars du lycée à ses pieds sans rien faire. Beauté glacée. Mais elle ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Elle était toujours fourrée à la bibliothèque dans quelques livres parlant de médecine ou dans les laboratoires et salles de dissection de l'aile des sciences. Tout le monde la respecté, elle inspirait le respect. Beaucoup de garçons avaient tenté de l'invité, mais elle avait toujours refusé, les études passant avant les sorties et son éducation catholique régissant sa vie. Le contraire de Melissa, qui avait de bons résultats, mais ne se privait pas de sortir de tant à autres. Mais voilà, lui Fox Mulder avait accepté le défi ardu que lui avaient lancé ses camarades de l'équipe de basket, à savoir invité la charmante reine des glaces au bal du printemps. Voulant flatter son ego il avait accepté, pensant que sa mission serait moins épineuse qu'il n'y paraissait. Erreur fatale, elle était pire que ça. Dana Scully était une vraie anguille, elle se faufilait entre tous, et glissait de ses mains dès qu'il pensait l'avoir coincée comme tout à l'heure. Mais il ne renonçait pas. D'ailleurs, il avait fini les cours et elle aussi, mais elle devait rester pour travailler, et peut-être s'éloigner de son ô combien ennuyeux frère aîné. Car il était certain d'une chose, cette fille était passionnée par ce qu'elle faisait.

Il se dirigea donc vers la direction qu'elle avait empruntée un peu plus tôt et se mit à sa recherche. Il était 17h, l'aile était vide. Il scrutait l'intérieur de chaque salle par la petite vitre des portes. Il finit par la trouver après un quart d'heure de fouille dans la salle de dissection du professeur Masson. Il avait donné un double de ses clefs à la jeune fille dès son deuxième cours, pour qu'elle puisse exercer ses mains faites, il citait « pour la chirurgie ». Sauf que Mr Masson se trompait sur toute la ligne. D'après ce que Melissa lui avait dit (il avait été se renseigner un peu avant quand même), elle souhaitait être légiste et par conséquent sauvée des vies n'était pas dans ses priorités médicales. Elle était debout les mains fouillant l'estomac d'un pauvre cochon nain. Ses cheveux de feu remontaient en une queue-de-cheval bien serrée, ses yeux pétillants recouverts de lunette de protection par-dessus ses lunettes de lecture, ses mains fines gantées de latex et un crayon coincé dans un équilibre précaire entre son crâne et son oreille. Il s'émerveilla quelques instants de la beauté d'une telle scène. Un peu macabre certes, mais tellement poétique. Il l'avait longtemps observé en douce le soir. Se préparant au mieux pour sa confrontation finale. L'heure était arrivée, il entra par la porte du fond et s'assit sur un des hauts tabourets au fond de la salle, prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ménager son effet.

-Je me demandais si tu passerais un jour cette porte.

Elle n'avait pas levé la tête de son cadavre, et il resta pantois face à cette remarque.

-Tu t'appelles Fox c'est ça ?

-Effectivement.

Elle se tourna vers lui, remonta les lunettes en plastics sur le haut de sa tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine adoptant une moue toute à fait craquante, ses lèvres formant un cœur.

-Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu passes ton temps à me suivre et à m'espionner ? Tu n'as pas de ballons après lesquels courir ?

Il sourit, elle était vraiment d'humeur rafraîchissante. Il posa son visage dans ses mains.

-Outch, touché ! J'en ai un peu marre des ballons ces temps si. Et puis, depuis quand faut-il une permission pour regarder une jolie fille ?

Il avait pris un ton suave, laissant ses yeux parcourir le corps de sa future (il l'espérait) cavalière. Elle rougit légèrement et pinça les lèvres.

-Vraiment très amusant, bien si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, j'ai du travail alors bonne fin de journée Fox.

-Mulder, pas Fox, Mulder.

Elle haussa un sourcil, mais retourna tout de même à l'examinassion de l'intérieur de la carcasse. Il en profita pour se lever et venir s'asseoir juste en face d'elle, ne laissant que la pauvre bête dépecée entre eux. Il observait sa façon méthodique de tout noter, ses gestes sûrs et experts. Comment une fille aussi jeune pouvait-elle faire ceci ? Il rigola.

-Un problème Fox ?

-Je préfère Mulder s'il te plaît, j'étais entrain de me demander comment tu pouvais farfouiller là-dedans sans avoir envie de vomir. Toutes les filles que je connais s'enfuiraient en courant rien que de voir une grenouille morte, alors un porcelet, je n'imagine même pas.

Elle l'observa un moment, évaluant sûrement sa remarque. Puis consentit à répondre.

-D'accord Mulder, je vais te dire un secret. Je ne suis pas comme les autres filles.

Il sourit de plus belle, ça il l'avait remarqué tout seul !

-J'avais compris. Tu es pire qu'une anguille, personne n'arrive à ne serait-ce que t'approcher, tu es un vrai mystère ambulant Dana Scully.

Elle sourit, et il sut qu'il venait de marquer un point.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu là Mulder ?

-Parce que, j'aime les mystères, que je suis friand de la vérité, et que si tu ne voulais pas que je sois là, je ne le serais pas.

Il n'était pas dupe, il n'avait jamais réussi à la coincer et encore moins à lui parler. S'ils avaient cette discussion, c'est parce qu'elle l'avait décidé, point.

-Exact, j'en avais marre de devoir jouer le ninja pour avoir un peu de tranquillité. Alors vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu souhaitais tant me parler ?

Sous-entendu soit habile Mulder, tu n'auras que cette chance.

-Eh bien, vois-tu, dans trois semaines il y a le bal du printemps, et j'aimerai savoir si tu veux bien m'y accompagner ?

Une lueur d'incrédulité passa dans son regard, et son visage souriant se ferma. T'as fauté se dit-il. Et à voir sa tête pas qu'un peu. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses yeux lancés des éclairs et ses lèvres étaient pincés. Elle était apparemment en colère, et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ou à cause de quoi. Elle ne tarda pas à s'expliquer. Sa voix était sans timbre.

-Voix-tu Fox, je commençais à t'apprécier ou du moins à te supporter. Mais, finalement, tu n'es pas différent des autres garçons de ton âge.

Elle fit une pause, et il se dit qu'elle avait vraiment un culot monstre pour lui faire la morale alors qu'elle avait trois ans de moins que lui. Mais cette lueur de sagesse et d'autorité qui imposait qu'on la respecte dansait dans ses yeux. Alors, il se tut, conscient de ne pas faire le poids contre la grande Dana.

-A part sortir et se montrer avec une fille au bras, vous ne savez rien faire d'autre. Alors c'est gentil d'avoir pensé que je puisse être à la hauteur de ta réputation pour t'accompagner, mais je vais devoir décliner l'invitation. Et puis j'ai des oreilles.

Elle se replongea dans son « autopsie ». Il était abasourdi. Elle était donc au courant pour le parie, comme les trois quarts du lycée qui avait bien compris son manège maintenant. Mais penser qu'il faisait ça juste pour gagner ! Bon ok, il voulait gagner, mais en vérité elle lui plaisait. De par son côté mystérieux, mais aussi parce qu'il était d'accord avec les autres, elle était super mignonne. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, il venait de se heurter au mur de glace au quelle pas mal d'autre c'était déjà confronter. Et s'il avait réussi une partie de l'ascension, ses piaulés l'avaient lâchés en pleine monté. Il garda un moment le silence.

-Mulder s'il te plaît, je déteste qu'on m'appelle Fox. J'avoue que j'ai parié que je t'inviterai au bal. Je suis coupable. Mais, comparer aux autres, je ne cherche pas une fille qui soit à ma hauteur. Je veux y aller avec une fille qui me plaise. Là est toute la différence non ?

-Pas du tout, tu joues seulement sur les mots. De toute façon je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec de pareils enfantillages.

-Dit-moi Dana, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas venir ?

Elle voulut répondre, mais il la fit taire d'un geste de la main.

-Je veux la vérité. Ne me sort pas l'excuse du travail parce que ce sera le soir des vacances. Ne me balance pas ton éducation catholique Melissa, elle y va, et que j'aurai l'impression d'entendre parler Bill. Alors quoi, tu ne sais pas danser ? Tu ne veux pas porter de robe ? Si ce n'est que ça ce n'est pas grave, on ne dansera pas et tu peux venir en jean !

Il obtint une esquisse de sourire. Il se détendit un peu.

-Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans les foules. Je préfère le calme d'une salle de dissection ou d'une bibliothèque. Je n'aime pas avoir à faire la conversation à des personnes que je n'apprécie pas. Sinon, je sais danser et je n'ai aucun problème avec les robes. Je dois te rappeler que je suis une fille et que j'ai passé la quasi-totalité de mon enfance en jupe ou en robe ?

Il sourit face à sa repartie et à sa sincérité. Enfin quelqu'un de droit. Elle avait fini de recoudre le petit porc et retirait maintenant ses lunettes et ses gants. Il en profita pour lui attraper sa main. Elle rougit légèrement à son contact, et il apprécia d'être une des rares personnes à avoir réussi à l'approcher, et sûrement l'unique en dehors de sa famille à lui avoir pris la main. Il dessina de petits cercles à l'aide de son pouce dans l'intérieur de sa paume pendant quelques instants. Elle avait une peau fine et délicate, une toute petite main avec de longs doigts fins et agiles faits pour les sutures. Il posa les yeux sur l'animal. Masson avait raison, cette fille avait un vrai don. Il plongea son regard vert dans l'océan glacé de la jeune fille. Il s'y noya, ce fut sa perte. Il ne quittait ses prunelles envoûtantes que pour suivre la ligne de sa mâchoire, l'arête fine de son nez ou la courbe de ses lèvres charnues. Il se pencha légèrement par-dessus la table et remit en place une mèche qui s'était égarée par mégarde sur son front pâle. Elle tressaillit. Puis, il murmura tout près de son oreille.

-Très bien, alors juste une heure, pas plus. Juste le temps de pouvoir t'admirer dans une jolie robe et de pouvoir t'offrir mon bras le temps d'une danse.

Elle avait fermé les yeux, consciente qu'il l'a dragué carrément et qu'elle ne devait surtout pas dire oui. Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement, et avant que l'alarme ne se soit déclenchée dans sa tête, elle avait accepté.

\- D'accord, une heure pas plus.

Il sourit et reprit place sur son tabouret. Elle inspira un grand coup et s'activa à laver et ranger les instruments chirurgicaux et à débarrasser sa table, dans l'espoir de se soustraire au plus vite au sourire victorieux et au regard scrutateur du garçon.

Il était content de lui, même pour une heure, ça valait le coup. Il laissa ses yeux glissaient le long du corps de sa cavalière, s'imaginant déjà à quel point il serait agréable de passer sa main sur ses hanches et de pouvoir caresser ses mains sans interruption. Il observait également les gestes maîtrisés quoiqu'un peu précipiter qu'elle faisait maintenant. Il la mettait hors d'elle, il en était certain, et il adorait ça. Savoir qu'il était très certainement le seul à la faire descendre de sa montagne enneigée l'excitait. Elle récupéra son sac et sortit de la salle. Il la suivit. Il l'attendit sur le pas de la porte tandis qu'elle verrouillait celle-ci. Ils sortirent du lycée côte à côte, sans s'adresser un mot de plus, comme si leur discussion devait rester là où elle avait débuté et c'était terminé. Ils se séparèrent une fois les lourdes portes de bois franchit. Elle s'éloigna dans la nuit tombante, refermant sur elle les pans de sa veste pour éviter à l'air froid de cette fin de mois de février de pénétrer sa chair. Ses cheveux maintenant détachés flamboyant dans le couchant. Il la perdit de vue à l'angle de la rue. Il referma son manteau. Dans moins de trois semaines, elle serait à son bras. Il croqua dans une graine de tournesol et entreprit le chemin du retour, traversant les rues désertes, ne repensant qu'au fait qu'il avait enfin atteint le sommet glacé.

* * *

-Alors, tu as accepté d'aller au bal ?

Elle venait à peine de rentrer et Melissa lui tombait déjà dessus. Elle déposa son blouson sur le canapé et se dirigea dans la cuisine dans l'optique de se laisser tomber sur une chaise devant une tasse de thé fumante. Dès que ses fesses entrèrent en collision avec la paille du siège, une tasse du breuvage tant voulu fit apparition. Sa mère déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne et s'assit en face d'elle. Melissa fit de même. Elles la fixaient, comme attendant une explication. De quoi, elle ne serait le dire.

-Alors, tu lui as dit oui ou non ?

Sa sœur se faisait pressante. Sa mère haussa un sourcil en souriant ne saisissant pas les tenants et les aboutissants de cette simple question.

-J'ai dit oui Missi.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et leva le poing en l'air en signe de victoire. Avant que sa mère ne puisse prendre la parole, elle se rassit et lui expliqua.

-Fox, un garçon de l'équipe de basket, à parier qu'il réussirait à inviter Starbuck au bal de printemps. Parce que bien sûr beaucoup de garçons ont déjà essayé, mais comme ils le disent « ils ont tous essuyé un refus formel de la part de la reine des glaces ». Alors Fox a tenté sa chance et apparemment il a réussi !

Sa mère sourit et prit la parole.

-Alors, tu es vraiment surnommé la reine des glaces au lycée ? Pourquoi ? Et Pourquoi se Fox et pas un autre, il te plaît ?

Elle trempa ses lèvres dans l'infusion brûlante, et entreprit de se débarrasser du sang séché coincé sous ses ongles.

-Oui, j'ai réellement écopé de ce surnom, parce que je préfère étudier plutôt que de sortir faire la fête. Ensuite, Mulder est, certes, mignon, mais j'ai juste accepté pour qu'il me fiche la paix que je puisse travailler tranquillement et qu'il arrête de me suivre partout où je vais.

-Tu l'appelles Mulder et pas Fox, tiens tiens…

-Missi, il préfère qu'on l'appelle Mulder, c'est tout.

Sa sœur et sa mère lui sourirent, elle finit sa tasse de thé et se saisit de son sac dans l'optique de partir dans sa chambre pour finir ses devoirs.

-J'emmène ta sœur choisir sa robe demain après-midi, tu n'auras qu'à venir avec nous pour en trouver une aussi !

Elle fixa quelques instants le visage rayonnant de sa mère. Elle lui sourit, elle avait bien fait d'accepter cette invitation si cela pouvait aider à faire croire à sa mère qu'elle avait une vie sociale si on put dire ainsi.

-Je viendrai avec vous, pas de soucis.

Elle se faufila hors de la pièce avant que la discussion ne dégénère sur la couleur du vêtement ou encore la longueur adéquate pour une fille de son âge. Elle gravit l'escalier et referma la porte de son antre derrière elle. Elle se laissa glisser le loin du panneau, savourant de se trouver à nouveau dans un silence confortable. Au moins se dit-elle, Mulder sait apprécier le vide et le calme.

* * *

Il l'attendait devant chez elle. Ces trois semaines étaient passées à une allure folle. Il l'avait souvent retrouvé le soir après les cours dans la salle de dissection ou à la bibliothèque. Dans le premier cas, il s'asseyait en face d'elle et la regardait travailler en silence. De tant à autres, elle lui expliquait deux trois choses. Dans le second cas, il sortait ses livres sur les complots gouvernementaux et les extraterrestres et lui exposé même quelques fois ses théories saugrenues qu'elle prenait visiblement plaisir à détruire avec son scepticisme et ses faits scientifiques. Sinon, ils lisaient et travaillaient en silence. Il appréciait vraiment ces moments passés avec elle. Ils étaient calmes et reposants. Et puis, il adorait l'observer en plein travail, s'amusant du tas de petites mimiques qu'elle faisait et profitant du fait de pouvoir la déstabiliser rien qu'en effleurant ses doigts, ou s'il était d'humeur joueuse en remettant sa mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Les gars de l'équipe de basket passé leurs temps à lui répéter qu'il était tombé amoureux de Dana Scully, la reine des glaces. Il avait cherché à démentir au début, puis avait fini par accepter l'évidence.

Et maintenant il se tenait face à sa porte, hésitant à sonner. La porte s'ouvrit quasi instantanément après qu'il eut appuyé sur le petit bouton. Un garçon âgé d'une douzaine d'années vint lui ouvrir. Il avait des cheveux châtains avec quelques reflets roux, il déduit automatiquement qu'il devait être Charles, le frère cadet de Dana et le dernier de la fratrie.

Elle lui avait parlé de lui comme étant l'artiste de la famille. Elle l'aimait comme une folle, il l'avait compris lors de leurs petites discussions autour d'une bête ouverte. Il lui sourit.

-Salut, tu dois être Charly, moi c'est Mulder, je viens chercher ta sœur.

-Laquelle ?

Il le regarda un instant puis éclata de rire sous l'œil estomaqué du petit. Bien évidemment laquelle, elles étaient deux. Melissa apparut à ce moment-là, elle était belle dans sa robe verte. Mais il lui manquait ce petit quelque chose qu'il lui plaisait tant chez Dana.

-Salut Fox, entre.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer et lui fit signe de la suivre pendant que Scully mini passait devant eux.

-Elle est dans la cuisine avec maman, elle râle parce qu'on a jeté ses « échantillons » de je ne sais plus trop quoi.

Il se contenta de sourire, reconnaissant bien là la jeune fille avec qui il passait de plus en plus de temps. Il s'appuya négligemment contre la chambranle de la porte, les mains dans ses poches pour se donner un air décontracté. Mais il faut dire que la scène qui se jouait devant lui était loin de le laisser de marbre. Dana se trouvait devant lui, dans une jolie robe noire, ses cheveux bouclés pour l'occasion encadrant délicatement son visage rougi par la colère et tombant en une cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était juste à tomber. Elle se disputait avec son idiot de frère aîné. Il essayait apparemment de lui faire entendre raison, mais il finit par plancher devant la mine autoritaire de sa sœur, qui les mains sur les hanches lui ordonnait de lui présenter des excuses pour cette entrave à ses recherches. Une fois la crise passée et les excuses faites, elle sembla remarquer sa présence. Sa sœur prit les devants.

-Starbuck, on est vraiment désolé d'avoir jeté tes « échantillons », mais il serait bon de ne pas faire attendre trop Fox non ?

Elle se fit fusillé par le regard noir de sa sœur cadette. Regard qui se calma immédiatement quand il rencontra celui de Mulder. Il avait cette capacité étonnante de la calmer sans tien avoir à dire ou à faire.

-Fais attention à elle le renard sinon tu auras affaire à moi.

-Bill, je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule ! Si tu veux une preuve, j'ai toujours un prétexte pour te mettre mon pied aux fesses une fois que l'on sera sorti de la maison !

Le concerné partit en bougonnant et Fox sourit. Il adorait la repartie de cette fille !

Elle se tourna vers lui, et il lui saisit la main. Il la ramena contre lui et passa son bras autour de ses hanches de manière possessive, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire lever les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas très tactile, mais elle le laissait faire.

Il rencontra très brièvement Mr et Mrs Scully qui donnèrent leurs recommandations, puis il kidnappa sa cavalière pour le reste de la soirée. Ils partirent à pied, le lycée se situant à peine quelques rues plus loin. Il avait gardé son bras autour de ses hanches.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir, pas que tu sois moins belle d'habitude, mais cette robe te change des blouses blanches.

Elle rougit sous l'effet du compliment et sourit avant de plonger son regard dans ses prunelles vertes.

-Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus Mulder.

Il avait vraiment fait un effort, choisissant même une cravate assortie à son costume. Ils firent le reste du trajet en silence, savourant seulement la proximité de l'autre sans vraiment oser l'avouer. Car si Fox aimait Dana, la réciproque était tout aussi vraie. Elle l'avait tout de suite remarqué en arrivant au lycée. Grand, avec des cheveux châtains indisciplinés et des yeux verts à vous en couper le souffle. Il lui plaisait beaucoup, mais elle se serait damnée plutôt que de l'avouer à quiconque et surtout pas à lui. Traita là d'idiote si vous le voulez.

Une fois dans la salle, ils s'attirèrent les regards envieux de certains couples. Et certains moqueurs. Il faut dire qu'il faisait une belle paire. Le martien et la reine des glaces. Allait comprendre. La salle était élégamment décorée, la musique n'était pas trop forte. Dana passa une très bonne soirée et consentit même à rester jusqu'à la dernière danse. La salle était pratiquement vide quand on annonça la dernière danse. Mulder saisit Dana par le bras et la traîna sur la piste. Il s'agissait d'un slow, et il l'attira tout contre lui. Il avait passé une main derrière son dos et l'autre tenait fermement mais doucement la main de sa cavalière. La main qu'il restait à Scully vint se poser sur l'épaule de son cavalier. Les premières notes emplirent la salle, le monde bascula. Elle avait posé sa tête sur le torse de Mulder et avait fermé les yeux, profitant d'un moment qu'elle ne revivrait certainement jamais. Il l'avait ramené le plus près de lui possible, ne voulant desserrer sa prise pour rien au monde. Ils se balançaient lentement, au rythme de la musique, gravant dans leurs esprits les dernières minutes de cette inoubliable soirée. Puis le silence se fit. Ils restèrent un moment enlacé. Puis Dana se faufila hors de ses bras.

-Il faut que je rentre.

Il acquiesça, conscient de ce qu'elle lui avait offert. Il l'aida à enfiler son gilet. Ils sortirent de la salle, main dans la main, sans prononcer un mot de plus. Le trajet du retour passa bien trop rapidement, bientôt ma maison des Scully était en vue. Il l'accompagna jusqu'au pas de sa porte. Elle déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue. Elle déverrouilla la porte et s'apprêta à entrer avant d'être ramenée dans les bras de Mulder.

-Mulder …

C'était seulement son nom murmuré, mais cela lui donna des frissons. Il était amoureux d'elle bon Dieu, il fallait qu'elle le sache, il fallait qu'ils continuent de se voir, sinon il ne dépendrait plus de sa santé mentale.

Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses larges mains et lui sourit. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien. Une flamme dansait au fond de ses prunelles bleues le défiant de faire ce qu'il voulait réellement faire. Il inspira et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une simple caresse. Il sentit les lèvres de Dana former un sourire sous les siennes. Il accentua un peu la pression. Puis, se recula déposant un ultime baiser sur son front.

-Je t'aime Dana. Bonne nuit.

Elle sourit à pleines dents devant le léger rosissement des joues de Fox, il était tellement mignon à cet instant. Elle posa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et murmura à son oreille :

-Je t'aime aussi Mulder, bonne nuit.

Il partit à reculons dans l'allée, lui adressant un signe de la main. Elle lui répondit. Elle souriait bêtement maintenant, elle avait l'air d'une folle. Elle suivit sa silhouette des yeux, silhouette d'une personne aimée s'éloignant dans la nuit, seulement éclairée par les rayons de la lune, pour mieux revenir le lendemain dans les premières lueurs de l'aube pour te dire « je t'aime ».


End file.
